Senja
by Dolphin1099
Summary: Aku, Haruno Sakura Selalu menunggumu dibawah langit senja di hari dan bulan yang sama dengan yang kau janjikan. DLDR/RnR.


**Senja**

 **Story©Dolphin1099**

 **Naruto©Masasshi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DLDR_**

 ** _Happy Reading, guyss!_**

Angin senja menerpa wajah cantik Sakura, sudah satu jam ia berdiri ditepi pantai memendang matahari yang akan terbenam. Senyum miris mengembang di bibir tipis, menutup mata ia memikirkan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama meninggalkannya. Ada setitik rasa rindu yang membuncah dihati, tangan yang semula berada di samping tubuhnya kini terangkat meremas dada kirinya. Hatinya sangat merindukan seseorang.

"Sudah empat tahun, ya? Dan kebiasaanmu masih sama. Menunggunya selama empat tahun di tempat ini." Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara feminim di sampingnya, ia melirik sabahat sedari popok yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus khawatir. Menghela napas, wanita merah muda itu kembali menatap matahari terbenam di depannya seolah itu lebih menarik daripada pertanyaan dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

Ino-sahabat Sakura- hanya menghela napas ketika ia merasa diabaikan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, Sakura selalu saja seperti ini ketika hari itu tiba. Dimana Sahabatnya itu akan menunggu seseorang yang ditempat yang sama, hari yang sama dan tanggal yang sama yang dijanjikan oleh seseorang telah menghilang selama empat tahun lamanya dan selama itu pula Sakura tetap menunggunya seolah itu menjadi kebiasaan yang wajib Sakura lakukan. Dan selama itu pula Ino menemani Sakura menunggu seseorang. Ia takut Sakura akan melakukan hal aneh ketika orang yang di tunggunya tak akan datang seperti bunuh diri, Tapi Ino percaya Sakura tak akan melakukan hal gila itu ia tahu sahabatnya itu tak akan berpikiran pendek seperti itu walaupun ia tetap khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

 **Klining.**

 **Klining.**

 **Klining.**

 **Klining.**

Suara dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka berdua yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Terutama Ino, ia bahkan mengumpat ketika suara dering ponsel itu berasal dari tasnya dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo? Ya? Aku akan segera ke sana, tunggu sebentar. Baiklah. Oke". Ino menutup panggilan tersebut, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia mendengus melihat tatapan khawatir sahabat pirangnya ini. "Ada apa denganmu? Pergilah. Sai pasti sedang menunggumu".

"Tapi..."

"Hey. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku tak akan melakukan hal gila kalau itu yang kau pikirkan." Sakura tersenyum menyakinkan sahabat pirangnya. Pasti Ino khawatir kepadanya kalau-kalau ia akan melakukan hal aneh, astaga ia pun masih waras jika ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu Sakura Atau sebaiknya kau ikut aku pulang saja" Ino masih merasa khawatir akan Sakura. Tapi ketika melihat Sakura menatapnya penuh keyakinan ia akhirnya luluh juga. Mungkin Sakura ingin menunggu dia, orang yang sekali ia beri pelajaran karena telah membuat Sahabat merah mudanya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah. Jaa nee, Sakura." Ino melambaikan tangan dan bergegas untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Ino dengan senyuman, setelah Ino menghilang dari pandangannya senyum Sakura perlahan luntur. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke arah matahari yang tak lama lagi akan terbenam.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi, hatinya terlalu sakit membayangkan dia. Dia yang telah meninggalkan Sakura beserta janjinya, haruskah sekarang ia menyerah? Setelah empat tahun ia menunggu tanpa kabar yang pasti? Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari melupakan segalanya, tapi apakah ia bisa? Sakura tak yakin dengan hal itu. Apakah ia harus mencari pria lain seperti saran teman-temannya? Entahlah mungkin ia tak bisa.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, percuma ia menangis kalau orang yang ia tangisi tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

Selalu seperti ini, ingin rasanya menemui seseorang tersebut tapi ia bahkan tak tahu dimana dia berada yang ia tahu sekarang seseorang itu berada di luar negeri.

Ia kembali menutup mata, menikmati suara desir pantai dan kicauan burung. Langit senja menemaninya berdiri sendiri tanpa dia. Jam menujukkan pukul 17.45 dan dia masih belum menampakkan diri, Ino benar bahwa dia tak mungkin akan datang menemuinya dan menempati janjinya.

Sakura tertawa miris, mungkin yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia saja. Kembali membuka mata ia harus melupakan segalanya, melupakan dia dan maju meninggalkan masa lalu. Hatinya terlalu lelah hanya sekadar memikirnya ia berjanji ini terakhir kalinya ia menunggu dia ditempat ini. Tersenyum sedih, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mejahui tepi pantai ia akan pulang sekarang, menenangkan diri dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk pria lain mungkin saja ia bisa. Semoga saja.

"Sakura.."

 **Deg.**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Bukan, ini bukan suara Ino. Ini adalah suara dia suara yang mengetarkan hatinya, suara yang paling ingin ia dengar. Air matanya kembali mengalir, kedua tangannya menahan isakan dibibir. Ia mengelengkan kepala, tidak mungkin itu dia mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Sakura.."

 **Deg.**

Tubuh Sakura membeku, suara itu kembali memangilnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak ini bukan mimpi ia masih bisa meraskan sakit saat ia mencubit tangannya. Perlahan ia mulai membalikan tubuhnya, matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka lebar melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tak berubah hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dari empat tahun yang lalu, rambutnya tak seperti dulu tak ada lagi rambut pantat ayam yang ada rambut lurus seleher. Onyxnya memadangnya dengan tatapan kerinduan yang mendalam, tak salah lagi sosok itu adalah dia. Sosok yang ia tunggu selama empat tahun ini. Air mata kembali menetes ketika melihat senyum tipis tersemat dibibir pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang sosok di depannya ini. Ia tak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau tidak, semakin lama ia semakin mendekat dan,

 **Bruk.**

Sakura berhasil memeluk sosok di hadapannya. Ia peluk seerat mungkin, takut jika sosok ini tak nyata. Air mata mengalir semakin deras, isakan kecil muncul di bibir saat pelukannya dibalas erat oleh sosok di hadapannya. Sasuke mencium kepala merah muda Sakura, tangannya mengelus rambut sebahu kekasihnya itu. Bibir tipisnya terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura percaya bahwa sosok yang ia peluk ini nyata. Tepat saat matahari terbenam dan langit senja yang sangat menenangkan.

"Sakura. Tadaima.."

Sakura tersenyum, mendongkakan wajahnya ke atas, "Okaeri. Sasuke-kun."

 **END**

 **hy, jumpa lagi sama si Dolphin anak petualang(?). Saya hadir dengan One Shoot abal-abal. Jangan lupan Review kalo udah baca. Ukayy.**

 **Salam ketjup jauh,**

 **Dolphin1099.**


End file.
